The Challenge: The Island
is the second season of 703 Network's The Challenge! It is a game based of the reality television series, MTV The Challenge. Format For the first six weeks the set-up will be the same. Each round three people will volunteer for the Face-Off. If three people do not volunteer, the remaining spots will be randomized. The winner of the Face-Off will receive a key and will be safe for the week. The winner will also not compete in the Face-Off again and will not vote that round unless of a tie. The remaining two will be up for the vote. Every other contestant in the game will vote for someone to be eliminated. The person with the highest votes will be out permanently. (People with keys can vote the rounds after their initial win) There are only six keys to give out. Once the seventh week is met the winner has to steal a key. The person who gets a key stolen goes back into the normal pool of contestants. Once only three people are left in the normal pool of contestants there is a final Face-Off. The winner of this challenge makes the finals with five others. The other two are auto-eliminated along with the person who's key the final Face-Off winner stole. The remaining six people are split into two teams of three for a final challenge. The team that wins the challenges gets to open the chest that has three key holes to become the second 703 The Challenge victors. Moderators Contestants } |QueenFioonz "Ella" | | rowspan="3" bgcolor="blue" style="color: white;" |'Runner-Ups' Week 13 |- | |GrantD314 "Grant" | |- | |Mr.MapleSyrupYT "Liam" | |- | |Coolkidrox123 "Julia" | |'13th Eliminated' Week 12 |- | |Atrain73 "Austin" BOTS | |'12th Eliminated' Week 12 |- | |Daves4590 "Nicolai" | |'11th Eliminated' Week 12 |- | |Narsys "Patrick" | |'10th Eliminated' Week 11 |} | } |jake31011994 "Jake" BOTS | |'9th Eliminated' Week 10 |- | |Just323 "JJ" | |'8th Eliminated' Week 9 |- | |ForeverTyC "Tyler" | |'7th Eliminated' Week 8 |- | |ThomasSaxby "Thomas" BOTS | |'6th Eliminated' Week 7 |- | |MiguelLopez^2 "Miguel" | |'5th Eliminated' Week 6 |- | |TheGodOfBlue "Malik" | |'4th Eliminated' Week 5 |- | |TDF2132 "Drew" | |'3rd Eliminated' Week 4 |- | |MickTesso "Lucas" | |'2nd Eliminated' Week 3 |- | |Electrathrills "Shea" | |'Quit' Week 2 |- | |ItsAjNeale "AJ" | |'1st Eliminated' Week 1 |} |} Event Progress } |- !Austin |TBA | -- | bgcolor=#f4cccc | - | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="1" |- !Nicolai |TBA | -- | bgcolor=#cfe2f3 | - |TBA | bgcolor=#f4cccc | - | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#fff2cc |''Strike'' | bgcolor=#fff2cc |TBA | bgcolor=#cfe0c9 |TBA | bgcolor=#cfe2f3 | - | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="1" |- !Patrick |TBA | -- |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="2" |- !Jake |TBA | -- |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA | bgcolor=#f4cccc | - | bgcolor=#cfe0c9 |TBA | bgcolor=#cfe2f3 | - | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="3" |- !JJ |TBA | -- |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA | bgcolor=#cfe2f3 | - | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="4" |- !Tyler |TBA | -- |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA | bgcolor=#cfe2f3 | - | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="5" |- !Thomas |TBA | -- |TBA |TBA |TBA |TBA | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="6" |- !Miguel |TBA | -- |TBA | bgcolor=#cfe2f3 | - |TBA | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="7" |- !Malik |TBA | -- |TBA |TBA | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="8" |- !Drew |TBA | -- |TBA | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="9" |- !Lucas |TBA | -- | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="10" |- !Shea |TBA | bgcolor=#fcc6fc |''Quit'' |colspan="11" |- !AJ | bgcolor=#d9d2e9 | - |colspan="12" |- | colspan="14" style="background:black;" | |} * Italics in the Face-Off Volunteer section denotes that contestant was randomized to compete due to lack of volunteers. Links The Island Forum